


The Child Who Lived

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I cant think of tags that wont spoil the fic, Not Beta Read, Smarter Harry, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Secrets are spilled.Secrets are accepted.Secrets are used to help each other grow.





	The Child Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont expect this one to be updated a lot lol

There were few that knew. His relatives knew, but never allowed it. Hagrid knew and was very approving. Madam Malkin was extremely accommodating and fixed his robes accordingly. He wasn’t about to tell many other people. Of course the nurse had to know, that was for sure, and he was already sure that the headmaster knew. As soon as he was sorted into Gryffindor, he knew he had to let his head of house know. Maybe she could help him with things that came up, later. 

In his fourth year, he found himself forced into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, against his will. The first challenge was to get a golden egg from the nest of a dragon. A female Hungarian Horntail. As he stood in the ring, the dragon was set loose to guard the nest. He circled the side, inching his way closer. When he got within twenty feet, the dragon looked up at him with amber eyes and gave a growl. He stopped and did the first thing his instincts told him to. He bowed. It was the feeling when he was around Buckbeak. As he did so, the Horntail tipped her head, before leaning down to the ground. Harry rose his head, showing off his throat. A sign of submission. All the dragon did was sniff the air, before turning back to her eggs. He got closer and closer, until he was within the dragon’s neck stretch. She peered down at him, before lowering her head and sniffing at him again, butting her snout into Harry’s stomach...abs, actually. It was like she could sense something. She turned back to the egg she was guarding, tapping her beak-like mouth into it, hearing a soft metallic sound ring into the air. The top split open and fell away, sending a screeching sound through the arena. She shook her head with an agitated growl, her pupils shrinking. Acting quickly, Harry closed the egg and sealed the top, before facing the giant lizard, his hands up in a placating gesture.  
“It’s alright…” She let out a long hiss, which translated in Harry’s mind as broken parseltongue.  
_”...child...not...child.”_  
_”...It’s...ok...This...a test.”_  
_”Test?”_  
_”For me. Test of Bravery.”_ Her eyes seemed to flicker.  
_”For this false egg? Why...you...not...take…?”_  
_”I didn’t know...you knew...not yours.”_ Though broken, they were able to converse a little.  
_”You are different...You look and act...but are really…”_ He grimaced a little, knowing, from context, what she was saying.  
_”I am. Not many know. I see it was that that let me get close.”_ The Horntail bowed her head again and nudged the boy towards the egg.  
_”Take. Complete your test.”_ He, slowly, reached for her face and she leaned into his hands, where he touched his forehead against hers.  
_”Thank you.”_ He picked up the golden egg and started retreating, giving her another, respectful, bow. She reciprocated it and lifted her head again.  
_”Farewell...youngling.”_ As the crowd went wild for him, the Horntail was corralled back behind the gate again.

“Mate! How did you do that?!” He turned to find Ron bounding up to him. It was odd, seeing how the redhead was miffed that his name appeared in the goblet.  
“Do what?”  
“Get the egg without the dragon toasting your arse!”  
“Oh...Um...Snakes and dragons have a similar language. I was able to talk to her after she knocked the egg open. She realized it wasn’t her egg and let me take it.” He shrugged, before his friends shared a look. They sighed and took him by his hands, dragging him to the prefects’ bathroom.  
“Guys?” Hermione sighed.  
“We saw how the dragon nudged your stomach.”  
“So?”  
“Harry. The lower stomach. Are…” Ron put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“Harry. Are you...are you a girl? Like...transgender?” The raven flinched and that gave them their answer. Ron was the one to hug him.  
“It’s alright, Mate.”

Harry was so confused. Why were they so cool with it? Hermione answered the question on his face.  
“Harry...Ron and I are trans, too.” That startled the heck out of the green eyed boy.  
“Wh…”  
“Mate, I used to be a girl and Mione used to be a boy.”  
“I...I understand, but...what are the bloody odds?” That caused them to laugh in unison. The raven scratched his short hair.  
“So...not to dead name anyone, but I’m curious…” The ginger only chuckled.  
“Rhonda Weasley.” The only girl laughed gently.  
“Hermes Jean Granger.” Harry smiled.  
“Harriette Jamie Potter.” They all squeezed together for a group hug.  
“So...I like girls. You two?” They snickered at Ron.  
“I like both.”  
“Me too.” They gathered around the bath and dangled their feet in, as Harry remembered something.  
“Hold on. I’ll be right back.” He came back in with the egg.

“I remember Cedric giving me a hint about bringing the egg into the bath.” That was when Myrtle swooped in.  
“I remember the Hufflepuff boy opening it under the water.” Harry shed his robes and his shirt, leaving him in a skin toned binder. The other two turned a little pink, finally seeing the feminine curves in his body. He stuck his head and arms under the water, holding the egg in his hands. The others followed him, Ron in a black binder and Hermione bare chested with flat pecs. He opened it and the three...technically four, of them listened to the song. When they breached the water again, Harry turned to his friends, eyes landing on the trans girl.  
“Mione? Are there merpeople in the lake?”  
“I’m not sure..I think they said there were, in Hogwarts: A History.” Myrtle swooped down, as they dried and put their robes back on.  
“There are...I hear they’re gonna be used for the second task, in February.”  
“Thanks Myrtle.” She moaned in phantom pain and disappeared with a wave.  
“So...How are you going to stay underwater? We haven’t learned the bubblehead charm yet and we don’t have access to potions.” Green eyes lit with an idea, but, then, darkened with dread.  
“I have an idea, but I’m sure he’ll just laugh in my face...You two should be getting to the tower, before Filch tears you both a new one. I’ll come in a few. I need to think.” His friends nodded and pat him on the head, before leaving, knowing that it calmed him a little.

When they left, a head of platinum blonde hair slipped in.  
“So...You’re a trans boy, Potter?” Green eyes shot behind him, body, instantly, on guard.  
“What’s it to you, Malfoy.” The boy seemed subdued.  
“I’m not here to fight. I was passing by and wasn’t sure if I heard right. I apologize for eavesdropping. I couldn’t help myself.” Harry was startled that the Slytherin was apologizing to him.  
“You...Yes. You heard right. Go ahead. Make fun of me.” A perfect brow rose on his pale face.  
“Why would I? My own father is transgender...Uh...Don’t go spreading that around, please.” He came a little closer.  
“You said you needed something to breathe underwater?”  
“Yeah. I was thinking about asking Professor Snape, but I’m sure he won’t help me.”  
“Don’t be so sure. I can help you get his help.”  
“Why are you being so nice?” The blonde sighed.  
“Because I know I’ve been an absolute twat to you. I didn’t take into account that you weren’t raised in the magical world and wouldn’t know pureblood tradition. I realized that...maybe we should start over.” He held his hand out.  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
“Harrison Potter.”

As they shook hands, Draco pulled the other boy onto his feet.  
“We have an hour and a half before curfew and I’m sure Snape is still in his office.” Harry just blurted out his next thought.  
“Why are you so familiar with him.” He covered his mouth, before taking a deep breath.  
“Like...You looked like you knew him in our first year.” A look of understanding crossed those sickle eyes.  
“Oh...Oh, he’s my godfather. He’s my father’s friend.”  
“That makes so much sense.” Harry nodded and followed Draco into the dungeons, where he knocked on a door.  
“Enter.” The man’s voice was smooth and a touch exhausted. Winded, even. Draco opened the door and stepped in, Harry staying behind.  
“Draco. Is there something wrong?”  
“Not me. H-” He glanced back, not seeing the raven there. He sighed and went to the door.  
“Come on.”  
“He hates me.”  
“He doesn’t _hate_ you. Come on. You’re the one that needs his help. I’m here to help you with that.” Severus watched a pale hand take his godson’s, as he stepped back into the room, pulling The-Boy-Who-Lived inside with him. The name was a tart and bitter word on his tongue.  
“Mr. Potter.” The boy seemed to fidget with his sleeves, as obsidian eyes stared him down. Then, he saw Draco put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, his voice softened, directed at the man before them.  
“Uncle.” That made the professor blink at him, eyes flicking between both teenagers.  
“Uncle, I told him who you are to me. He wanted to ask for your help, but is nervous. Go on, Potter.” 

Forcing his eyes to look up, Harry wet his lips.  
“I...I was wondering if you knew about anything I could use in the next stage of the tournament...Um. Breathing underwater, I mean.” Seeing no more than an anxious child, he spoke but one word.  
“Gillyweed.”  
“Gilly...weed?”  
“It will allow you to breathe underwater. One dose lasts an hour.” He walked into the back, coming back with a small jar that held a small bundle of translucent green tubes, submerged in water.  
“On the day of your match, I will give you this bottle. Remind me a week before so that I make sure I have some for that day.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Just one condition.”  
“Sir?” His expression turned tired.  
“Why did the dragon spare you?” After a couple minutes of silent contemplation, Harry sighed gently.  
“Because I’m a boy in a girl’s body.” Charcoal eyes widened a little, as he gave a nod.  
“That is all, Mr. Potter.” The boy went to the door, about to leave, when he turned back.  
“Professor?” A dark brow rose on the man’s face.  
“Hm?”  
“Are you alright?” He got a nod in response.  
“As you know, binders are quite suffocating.”


End file.
